tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ecots
The Ecots (eh-cuts) are a humanoid alien race mentioned in Galaxy Mew Mew that lived on the planet Ecoria. They are petite and elf-like in appearance. They lived on a planet blanketed with glowing white forests, and their living space was a combination of a technologically advanced metropolis and earthy village. The Ecots lived in this world and had thrived there for a long time before an enemy race caused theirs to become extinct. Nexus is Ecorian Appearance Physical File:Typical_Ecorian_Girl.png|Average Ecorian girl File:Typical_Ecorian_Boy.png|Average Ecorian boy :The Ecots are petite, humanoid and elf-like in appearance and nature. They have pointed ears and black skin. They do not appear to have pupils or irises, instead having completely white eyes with a radiant light blue glow. All of the Ecots have white hair. Ecorians favor long hair, but for ease of movement, many will not keep it very long unless they are not regularly active or are actually capable of fighting or doing other activities with longer hair. Because most Queens have long hair, many Ecorians prefer to as well, but it is still a matter of choice and practicality. :Many Ecorian females have antennae, but not all of them do and it is not considered a mutation not to have them. Simply, it is akin to humans having different kinds of bellybuttons or earlobe sizes and hardly matters. Male Ecorians do not have antennae, but it is unclear as to why this may be. The antennae seem to serve no real purpose, though they do stop growing at some point and can be felt by the individual who has them if one were to touch them. Antennae can grow up to twice the size of an adult Ecorian, but this is rare and they are usually quite short. :There are mutations that can occur that may cause an Ecot to be born with physical abnormalities or that can affect their mentality or growth as they mature, much like with humans. Fashion :The choice of dress for an Ecot in their society may vary. It is common for non-royal Ecots to wear simple clothing such as dresses, skirts, pants and shirts. If an Ecot is not physically engaged in an activity such as hunting or any sport, they will dress more fashionably or elegantly. Ecots who hunt or engage in a sport will wear clothing that will not burden them and is comfortable or allows for more movement. For the males, this may even include going shirtless and for the females it may include wearing shorts and cut tops to allow for more flexibility. Ecots on the royal side will dress more elegantly or daintily, often with many pieces of jewelry or accessories. Those who hunt will often go without footwear, and in fact many Ecots go barefoot, but there are forms of footwear available for those who intend to dress fashionably or prefer to wear them. They have things such as boots, sandals, heels, flats, and other sorts of basic footwear, not unlike what Humans have. :All dress is a choice of preference to the Ecots, but many who do not work on difficult or physically demanding jobs will dress in or attempt to mimic the same fashion as that of a Royal if they can afford it. Royalty A Matrilineal Monarchy :Ecoria's monarchy is more matrilineal, run by a Queen whose daughters will typically take the throne. Generally, the Queen is considered the most powerful person out of all the rest of the Ecots. The Queen can be married to someone who will then be considered a King, but he is never the main ruler due to matrilineal beliefs--in Ecorian folklore and in their system of beliefs, it is said that their home planet bears a sort of maternal spirit. As such, only a female Ecot may truly take the throne. If the Queen has a spouse, he will be treated as highly as the Queen, but he will not have as much authority or be allowed to make any decisions before she is can. Not all Queens will marry or have children, so in the case that there are no heirs, they must be a relative or a friend, someone the Queen trusts to take her place and has appointed ahead of time. The Last Queen :The last Queen of Ecoria was named Ze'ena. She was highly respected by all her people, and while she was known for being kind and gentle, she could also be fierce and strong. Ze'ena was powerful, with a strong aura, and well trained in combat in the case she needed to protect her people. Ze’ena did have a family and a daughter, but her King was lost in a battle. The members of Ze’ena’s family who had been alive at the time were her daughter Aeie and her husband, her brother Qis '''and her Niece, Nexus. '''Society :The Ecots have three ranks in their society- Royals, Workers, and The Common, which while it is its own class, it is split into two sections. Much of the ranking has to do with a combination of societal contributions and monetary wealth. Ecots are capable of moving up in rank depending on their willingness and capacity to do so. :The Ecots have a monetary system much like humans do. Their currency is composed of silver coins, merely called Coine. Coine is earned by the Ecots through work, and on some occasions, gambling. Royals :Royals are those who live in the Royal House. This does not include servants to the Queen, however, the servants do live in the Royal house for the sake of availability. Royals have the choice to get an education, learn to fight, engage in the arts, or a great number of other things that they can use to build their skill set. The Queen herself will have to have done at least a bit of everything before taking the throne, so any person who is fated to take over the kingdom is forced to live an awfully busy life full of lessons. Workers :Workers are those who work very hard for a living--scientists, doctors, merchants, hunters, explorers, servants, guards or any other person who has a job to serve the public or the Royals is considered a Worker. They are treated well for contributing to the society and live more lavishly than The Common. They live the closest to the Royal House, in cleaner and more decorated homes, but they do not exclusively live with Royals. The Common :The Common are those who have less demanding jobs, or jobs that are undesirable and not seen as utterly useful, in order to earn Coine. There are two sides to The Common--'Lesser Common' and Greater Common. :Lesser Common 'are very rough, lewd, or profane in nature and live on the farthest edge of the Ecorian Kingdom. They are not very educated or powerful compared to the Royals or the Workers. The Lesser Common group consists mostly of old or delinquent Ecots, and any Coine they earn is used mostly for gambling and betting. Any children they have or any younger Ecots that are part of it ''can ''advance in the society by deciding to get a job and become a Worker. The lesser Common are not very liked by some of the other Ecots, but while they are lewd, they are still treated like the rest of the society. :'Greater Common '''are the side of The Common that do their best to fulfill their part in the society, seeking to make their way up to the Worker class where they may acquire jobs of use. They are cleaner and kinder than The Lesser Common and as such, they are more respected than those on the other side of their social class. '''Geography The White Woods :The Ecots live in an environment that is surrounded by woods, simply called the White Woods. The woods have trees that glow as faintly as the eyes of an Ecot, and because they glow, they provide light for hunting at night. There are various light blue, glowing flowers scattered across their ground, and bushes full of fruits and other natural delicacies that also adhere to the same color scheme as the rest of the world--black, white, and light blue. Some trees bear fruit as well, and Ecorian Gatherers will often traverse the White Woods for it. Lakes and rivers can be found in various areas of the White Woods, and explorers, hunters and gatherers as well as all animal and plant life will use it to drink or collect water. Elevated Regions :Ecoria has quite a few cliffs, hills and mountains, most of which are vast and empty since life mostly grows in flatter lands. However, it is not uncommon for some hermits to hole up in these areas if they want to get away from the busier areas of the planet, especially areas close to the Royal House. Explorers who have been sent to find areas brimming with resources will also often stop on these cliffs and mountains to rest or to sight-see, as they are areas quite safe from some animals who do not bother to climb to high areas. Weather :The weather on Ecoria varies by region. In the mountains and by the cliffs, it is very windy and chilly. In the forest, most everything is moist and humid. In the villages where the Ecots live, everything is typically pleasant, but does range in temperature and climate. :There is rain on Ecoria as well, and it comes about three times per the equivalent of an Ecorian year'' (See TIME). When it rains, however, it rains for an entire day, and so daily life becomes a bit difficult for some. It is also difficult for hunters, gatherers and explorers to go out and do their work, as the animals will hide and the terrain may become dangerous around mountains and cliffs. :In Ecoria, there is no sun, but instead a moon that behaves like a sun and acts as both in order to bring the planet's residents day and night. It is basically a sort of large rock that glows and dims according to the day and night of Ecoria. During their daytime, their moon emits a bright light that, although it looks white, is actually a very light blue. During the Ecorian equivalent of nighttime, their moon dims, and the blue color is more apparent. :Fire on Ecoria can either be light blue or white. White fire is often more destructive and hotter than blue fire. Wildfires due to storms or careless individuals happen periodically, but because the White Woods are so integral to the Ecots, they have measures to take in order to preserve the area and prevent too much fire damage from occurring. '''Animals' :There are various animals that are scattered throughout Ecoria and its geographical locations. There are fish-like creatures that swim in the river, and larger ones that live in the lakes. In the woods, there are creatures like deer that are completely white like the woods. They are very hard to catch and kill, but they are said to taste better than any other animal. The most common game in the White Woods are creatures that resemble rabbits, and another creature that resembles a fox. :On the cliffs, there are four legged creatures with hoofs and horns that are colored light blue. They are very strong and only more experienced hunters go after them. Some hunters are archers, and they mostly go after winged creatures with poisonous talons that hide in the trees of the White Woods. There are insects scattered all over the ground that may also be collected, but mostly by gatherers. They are considered a snack food, and sometimes will be used to accompany other foods or are harvested for certain non- food-related purposes, such as paint-making. There are also serpent-like creatures with black tongues and silver teeth that are very venomous. They are very deadly, even to consume. Time :The Ecots have a form of time that is different from our own. Their lifespan and time in general is twice as long as that of a human or time on Earth. Their days are twice as long and they can live up to 200 Earth years. In Ecoria, however, their time is labeled differently. Two years here on Earth is called a Cycle '''on Ecoria. An Ecot can live up to 100 Cycles, although some who are extremely healthy have been noted to live up to 114 cycles. A day in Ecoria is called a '''Wake,' '''and a Night is called a '''Rest', but not all citizens conform to the same sleeping schedule and may be more nocturnal. The Ecorians do not have a way to measure time such as hours or minutes, but they do have a calendar to keep track of the Wakes. Abilities :The Ecots have a sort of energy about them and they have special abilities which uses that energy. They harmlessly draw spiritual energy and aura from living things to fuel their abilities, though in some instances and only with high amounts of exertion or concentrations, an Ecot can use this ability to a ridiculously high extent--They can completely drain a living thing of energy, or they can expel a huge amount of it. This is, unfortunately, very detrimental to their physical health. Taking in too much energy at once can override their bodies with energy, and exerting too much of it can physically disable their limbs or other areas of their body. It is ultimately non-beneficial to exert or draw high amounts of energy, but this is something that can be practiced in the case that it must be done. :While they all draw from the same sources, each Ecot will have different abilities and use them differently. Some can control elements, some control the mind, some harness and control emotional energy, and others can use their powers to heal, among many other things. Every power has a use. For example, those who have spiritual abilities will often become soothsayers and fortunetellers, and work for the Royals. Ecots with medical powers will become doctors or accompany hunters or explorers to keep them healed. Those who are more powerful or well trained in their abilities become soldiers or guards to the Queen or will take a job that is relative to their ability. :Ecots can use these powers in many ways, whether with good or ill intent. While almost all of the Ecots have this sort of power, quite a few would still keep weapons like blades and bows at hand. Furthermore, not all Ecots are able to use their powers well, especially The Common. Some may never be able to use them at all, which is an odd occurrence but is also quite common. Marriage :The Ecots love and marry much like a human would. They typically marry out of love, but some Ecots have either married to support their families or to woo the money out of their spouses before moving on to another. Marriage may also be arranged between families if the parents wish it, but this is typically done to support a family with another family's wealth of Coine, or out of a desire to climb a social rank. Royals do not typically allow their children to marry anyone below the Worker class, while everyone else in the Ecorian society are free to marry whomever they wish so long as they are able to. Many Ecorians think highly of a system of honor and blessings, so they typically seek approval from their families before marriage. Language :Like humans, the Ecots do have books full of stories and academia The most treasured books are those that document Ecorian history and culture, and those are kept in the Royal Library near the Royal house. This is open for all Ecots to read and learn. :The Language of Ecoria is called Ecotian, and it is very complex. Their language ranges from fluid and loose to solid and strict, and trying to learn it is a challenge. They have about ninety characters in their alphabet, over thirty of them being vowels. Words can be composed entirely of consonants or entirely of vowels, and it can be awfully difficult to pronounce correctly. Their language is actually considered an art form when used for storytelling, song or poetry. Literature :The Ecots write in symbols, some of which are sharp and jagged, and others which are smooth and round, and both systems correspond to the sorts of consonant and vowel sounds they have. Writing is done from left to right. :Some Ecots also know other languages of other races that are in alliance with them. For the most part, this includes all Royals and a few workers. Learning a language for an Ecot can be challenging, but not impossible. Oddly enough, they are able to pick up on language far faster than many other species they've known, but it is not to say that it is very easy for them, as they do make mistakes when trying to speak a new language fluently quite regularly. Technology :On Ecoria, the Ecots have advanced technology such as ships that are used to travel both around their planet and in space, mechanical body parts for those who have lost theirs, machines for medical uses and various electronic systems that allow their homes to function. However, they still choose to live with and off of their home and its natural resources, doing such things as hunting for their food, gathering fruit from trees and other plant life, practicing beliefs that have been influenced by their mother planet, and many other sorts of traditional practices. :Quite often, new species come to trade peacefully with the Ecots, as they have an abundance of delicacies and metals that are useful for various technological advancements. Sometimes in return, they will receive new gifts meant to benefit their people, such as blueprints for new devices. Most of the technology they have has resulted from alliances with other species. While the Ecots prefer to tie themselves to their planet's resources, they do utilize technology to extend life and to benefit their people. Art :The Ecots typically engage in song, dance, poetry, philosophy, storytelling, music, writing and painting. They are very artistic creatures, and their art forms are their only vast source of entertainment and fascination. There are Ecots who gather around Philosophers, Storytellers, and singers in courtyards, watching them with awe. There are also designated theaters for physical performances such as dancing, musical performances and plays. Some Ecots are artists and sell their works in the market or paint for themselves. Some of the Greater Common class citizens engage in playing musical instruments to earn extra Coine on the side. Downfall :The Ecots have various allies that live far away but do travel and stop by their home planet to trade with them. However, their civilization is not always at peace. :Aside from some traitors and tyrants within the Ecorian society, the Ecots have a snake-like enemy that they and their allies began to share at one point, called The 'Ia’lmun '(ee-al-moon). Toward the end of the Ecorian civilization, the Ia'lmun were led at the time by a barbaric King named 'Xyocres '(za-ee-oh-kuh-rees). The King before him was much more strong-willed and never harmed another race unless they threatened the Ia’lmun. However, he was assassinated by Xyocres and his throne was taken by the barbaric tyrant. :The Ia’lmun are rather brutish In nature and awfully venomous, but they were, before Xyocres, only so among their own kind and to their enemies. The Ia’lmun are all blood red, humanoid and bear snake-like features like venomous fangs, scales and yellow or beady black eyes. They typically had never interacted with other species outside of their own, but since King Xyocres took power, it has happened more consistently. Moreover, they began to "befriend" other species, only to trick them later out of their resources. With the Ia’lmun, under King Xyocres’ rule, if a race agreed to trade with them or become their ally, then they would be betrayed, taken advantage of or have materials stolen from them. Because the Ia’lmun are so powerful, it is almost impossible to stop them, even with advanced weaponry or strong soldiers. :In addition to this, Xyocres decided that anyone who should oppose him or disagree with him would be destroyed, whereas under the previous King's rule, there was hardly any action taken unless done by the other party first. Not all of the Ia’lmun agreed with king Xyocres’ methods and rulings, but they had no choice but to follow him in fear of losing their lives, as he proved to be the most ruthless leader they've had in a long time. :The Ecots were sought after by the Ia’lmun at one point. Xyocres visited Queen Ze’ena and asked if they may trade their items for metal parts for armor. However, Ze’ena knew better and refused. Not only this, but she called Xyocres out on his brutish and evil behavior and told him that they were not welcome anywhere unless he could be as wise and as thoughtful as the previous king was. She scorned his methods of dealing with other races and unfairly acquiring new materials. :Because of this insult, Xyocres decided to attack and obliterate the Ecots entirely. Ze’ena knew that as soon as Xyocres set foot on her home, their kind was doomed. She had tried to make a plan of attack, even asked a few neighboring races on other planets to aid her, but nobody would due to fear of Xyocres targeting them as well as the Ecots. Ultimately, she decided to try to protect her people by sending them out in ships, only Xyocres attacked sooner than she expected and wreaked havoc among her people and in her palace. She ended up staying behind to die with her planet, and only her niece Nexus was able to escape before she was slaughtered by the King. :With that, Xyocres overthrew the Ecots and their kingdom, and absolutely nobody was spared. After he had finished his work, Ecoria was completely void of life and covered in blood and fire. Xyocres was not aware, however, that one of the Ecots managed to escape his wrath. Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Alien Races